


Schlaflos

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rennen. Sie mussten rennen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos

**Author's Note:**

> Möglicherweise stecke ich bei meiner längeren Geschichte gerade fest und verarbeite deswegen nebenbei andere Ideen ...
> 
> Die Geschichte ist etwas düster geworden.

***

Rennen. Sie mussten rennen. Weiter rennen. Schneller rennen. Noch schneller. Nein, noch schneller! Scheiße. Seine Füße waren fast taub, seine Beine schmerzten bei jedem Schritt. Er hatte das Gefühl immer langsamer zu werden. Wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengten, sie fielen immer weiter zurück. Ihr Ziel entfernte sich von ihnen. Entfernte, entfernte, entfernte sich. Verdammt noch mal, schneller! Jede Sekunde, so glaubte er, würden ihm die Knochen brechen. Seine Muskeln nachlassen. Sein Körper aufgeben. Einen Schritt noch, mehr nicht.

Atmen. Ein, aus, ein, aus, ein, aus. Gierig ließ er die eisige Nachtluft in seine Lunge strömen, spürte, wie sie sich in seine Kehle brannte. Sein Hals war so trocken, er konnte nicht mehr schlucken. Egal. Keine Zeit. Kaum hatte er eingeatmet, zwang sein Körper ihn dazu, die Luft wieder heraus zu pressen. Seine Atemzüge überschlugen sich fast. Von hinten hörte er die schaurige Stimme des Mannes und das garstige Lachen, als er seine Waffe lud. Klack-klack. Das Geräusch hallte in seinen Ohren, vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen seines Blutes, das alles andere zu übertönen schien. Und immer weiter atmen, atmen, atmen. Seine Brust drohte, bei jedem Luftholen zu zerbersten. Einen Atemzug noch, mehr nicht.

Schauen. Sie mussten auf den Weg schauen. Hier war nichts sicher, alles uneben, keine Klarheit. Überall Schlaglöcher. Alles war so dunkel und verschwommen. Wo konnten sie hintreten, wo nicht? Nichts war voneinander abzugrenzen, der ganze Boden schien eine einzige schwarze Masse zu sein. Steine und Gras unter seinen Schuhen. Staub, der aufgewirbelt wurde und seine Kehle in eine einzige Wüste verwandelte. Das Kratzen war kaum noch auszuhalten. Er hatte den Drang zu husten, aber es ging nicht, es ging einfach nicht, zu wenig Zeit, zu wenig Luft. Seine Augen konnten nicht mehr fokussieren, nahmen hinter ihnen nur dunkle Umrisse wahr. Die Gestalt holte auf, holte immer weiter auf, und sie wurden immer und immer langsamer. Schauen verflucht, er musste schauen! Auf das Wichtige schauen. Neben ihm. Dunkle grüne Augen. Angst. Kaputte Brille. Blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Schweißverklebte Haare auf der Stirn. Ein Blick voller Schmerz, der ihn mitten in die Magengrube traf. Er richtete seine Augen wieder auf den tiefschwarze Weg vor ihnen, er würde sonst zusammenklappen, in Tränen ausbrechen, dass er das nicht wollte, dass das doch nicht sein konnte, dass das alles nicht richtig war. Einen Augenblick noch, mehr nicht.

Herzschlag. Sein Herz, es schlug unermüdlich weiter, kämpfte um sein Leben, nein, kämpfte um _ihr_ Leben. Es hämmerte in seiner Brust, tat weh, als stünde es in Flammen, die lodernd seinen Körper vereinnahmten. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das Stechen nur von der Anstrengung kam, vom Laufen, vom Stolpern, vom Aufrappeln. Aber er sah zur Seite und wusste, dass er sich belog. Er würde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen. Einen Herzschlag noch, mehr nicht.

Das Lachen war mittlerweile direkt neben ihm angekommen. Er wollte sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen wehren, doch er war machtlos, konnte nichts tun. Die Töne fraßen sich durch seinen Gehörgang, tiefer in den Kopf, bis ins Gehirn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, schrie, schlug um sich. Nein, nein, nein!

Und dann war da wieder der Blick. Aus diesen dunklen grünen Augen. Immer noch voller Angst, aber anderer Angst diesmal, hoffnungsloser, aussichtsloser. Und neben den Augen das Metall, das ihm so bekannt vorkam. In der Form, die ihm jeden Tag begegnete.

Kühlen Kopf bewahren, dachte er, kühlen Kopf bewahren!

Doch die Kugel war kühler.

Und er schrie, er schrie sich seine Kehle blutig, alles war egal, um ihn herum nur noch Schwarz und der Schmerz seines Körpers, der sich bis ins Unerträgliche steigerte.

Und dann war da plötzlich die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Warm war sie. Groß. Und sicher. Sie legte sich behutsam auf seinen Körper, fuhr über den Hals, blieb auf der Wange liegen und streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht. Und dann war da die Stimme, die ihm beruhigend etwas zuflüsterte, dass alles gut war, dass er da war, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte. Bei jedem Wort konnte er den kleinen Luftstoß an seiner Haut spüren. Er war da. Alles war gut. Und dann ummantelte ihn auf einmal Wärme und der vertraute Geruch, als er in den Arm genommen wurde. Der Atem war langsam und der Herzschlag war ruhig und er fühlte, wie sich sein eigener damit synchronisierte. Mit einem Mal waren alle Schatten der Nacht gewichen und nur noch sie beide waren da. Wie gut sich das doch anfühlte. Wie sehr er das genoss. Er würde noch ein paar Sekunden wach bleiben. Nur ein paar Sekunden noch. Mehr nicht.

 


End file.
